Rooftops
by amorae
Summary: When Sam becomes fatally injured, Danny feels as if he's the one to blame. He can't forgive himself. After all, wasn't he supposed to be the hero and the one who protects everyone? Songfic to the song Rooftops by Lostprophets ONESHOT


**WARNING: THIS IS A TRAGEDY. TRAGEDY, PEOPLE! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE MOOD FOR A TRAGEDY--OR DON'T LIKE THESE TYPES OF FANFICTIONS!!! I'M SERIOUS, GUYS! YOU'LL REGRET IT!  
****Thank you for listening to my rant. Continue on.**

Why do I love writing songifics? Hardly anyone reads them...-dramatic sigh- Oh, lord...

As stated, this is to the song "Rooftops" by Lostprophets. I'd suggest opening a new internet window and going to looking up "Rooftops - Lostprophets" and listening to the song while you read this. It might help you get the gist of whats happening. When I first heard the lyrics I was a bit startled to find that it wasn't hard-rock or hard-metal or something along those sorts, but rather a slight soft-rock. It's an awesome song! So, listen to it if you haven't already, okay:3

Hmm. My friend Silver showed me this song a few days ago, and I was talking to my friend Gianna (wolves-eye) whenI got the inspiration to write this. She was the one that suggested Sam becoming sick, so I can't really say the idea belongs wholly to me. Oh well. She deserves credit, totally, as does Silver.

I don't really have anything to add, other than my songfics don't seem to be traditional songfics. I've looked at quite a few and mine aren't the same. So, if you've stumbled upon this fanfiction accidentally, give it a try--it's more of a story with lyrics thrown in every bit. I just wanted to make that clear...

**Disclaimer**: Butch Hartman owns these characters. Why do I like writing about Danny Phantom characters dying? T.T

Okay. Well, just enjoy! Hope you like the song as well!

* * *

Danny clutched her hand and stared into her lifeless face. "Sam?" he whispered softly, rubbing his thumb against her hand in soothing circles. He got no response from her. "Sam?" he asked again, trying in vain to arouse her. 

She remained still, her eyes closed. She looked awkward, lying against the pure white of the hospital bedspread. He had never seen her in anything that didn't have to do with black or purple. But, now, her makeup was all rubbed off, and she was in a pale green hospital gown. Her lips looked small and pale without the purple lipstick. Her hair was the only thing that seemed to remain of her; it was jet black and splayed against the pillow. Her bracelets lay on the bedside bed in a forgotten heap, as did the Fenton Phones she had been wearing.

Without realizing it Danny began to clutch Sam's hand. How could he have let this happen? He couldn't believe that he had let Sam fall from his fingers so easily…figuratively speaking, of course. He had not actually been close to her in the time of her injury. But, nonetheless, he was responsible. He was the ghost hunter; he had dragged her along with him to hunt. He had vowed to protect her no matter what the cost. And he had failed.

He closed his eyes and fought back the urge to cry. What would he do if she was fatally wounded?

_When our time is up,  
When our lives are done,  
Will we say we've had our fun?_

Danny bit his lips to shred. If she died…he would be responsible. He was the one that had neglected her for the ghost. He had heard her groaning, but he hadn't even looked towards her to make sure her burden was within her reach. He hadn't even thought that Sam wouldn't be able to handle it. Therefore, it was his fault that she was now lying on a hospital bed, on the brink of a fatal injury.

She couldn't be hurt because of him. He loved her, for Gods sake. If she was hurt…Danny wouldn't be able to forgive himself. The hand that was not clutching onto Sam's balled into a tight fist, the fingernails digging tiny crescents into his palm. He didn't feel the slight sting as they penetrated the skin. He didn't feel the warmth as blood spilled from his palm, either.

How? How could he have been so naïve? He knew Sam better than that. He knew she would never have admitted that she needed help. He should have been on his toes for both of his friends. He shouldn't have just assumed…never, ever assumed…it was childish to assume that they could handle everything just as well as he could…

He was part ghost. He, at least, could handle fighting other ghosts. He was one of them, was he not? But Tucker and Sam were only human. Tucker had been okay, sure; but, as chauvinistic as it sounded, Tucker was a boy. Sam was a girl. It was silly to believe that Sam could handle as much as Tucker could (even though Sam would have punched him for saying such a thing).

Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. He lowered his face to Sam's hand, and put his lips gently onto it. "Sam, dammit, wake up," he moaned. For a moment he thought Sam had responded—but then he realized it was the nurse that had spoken. He raised his head slightly to glare at her.

She coughed slightly, fidgeted, and checked her check board momentarily. "Uhm, Samantha Manson?" she asked. Danny nodded. "And you are her guest, Daniel Fenton…?" She looked uncomfortable to see a teenager sitting in the room with another teenager—even if the other teenager was unconscious.

"Yes," Danny muttered. "I'm Daniel Fenton…her guest. And this is Samantha Manson."

The nurse nodded curtly. "I just needed to clear that up. The doctor will be in, in a few moments, to talk to you about her situation. Her family has already heard the news—you are aware that they came earlier, yes?—but they told us to tell you, so…"

Danny didn't care that her parents had told the doctors to tell him. Ordinarily he would have been shocked that they would be so courteous to him, but in present circumstances he just didn't care. Nothing could surprise him.

Moments ticked by as Danny stared at Sam. She looked so strange, just lying there. Normally she was so full of life…she was normally so energetic…

(_Will she ever be energetic again?_)

it was depressing to see her in such a motionless state. Never before had he ever seen her so silent. So calm. So unlike herself.

Danny snatched his hand away from hers and glared down at them. _They _were the hands that failed to save her. He couldn't let _them _get anywhere near her. He was afraid of what _they _would do to her if he let _them _come any closer to her. He couldn't let _them_. _They _were evil, monstrous things, unable to save one of the only things their master had ever held dear.

He moaned audibly, tears falling freely now, at a relentless pace. His hands balled into tighter fists. _No. No. No. No. No! She can't be hurt! I love her, dammit! She can't be hurt! She just can't be. How can I sit here so calmly? How can I not have cried? The girl I love is close to death—and all I can do is sit here and…_

Danny opened his mouth. But then the doctor came in, his white uniform matching the walls of the room. Danny slowly shut his mouth, wiped away his tears, and stared expectantly at the doctor. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, voice thick with tears.

The doctor looked down at his own clip board and coughed slightly. "She has severe lung damage. We see that she was attacked, which caused many of her internal organs damage. Her heart remained intact. She has many broken bones. She will be going into surgery in less than two hours."

Danny blinked. "Is all of this…how severe is all of her damage?"

"Fatal," the doctor responded sadly. "If we failed to find everything, she can die within a matter of days."

Danny stood up. The doctor cocked his head slightly to one side. But Danny didn't care. He walked right up to the doctor, looked him straight in the face, opened his mouth wide, and screamed.

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out!_

_Standing on the rooftops,_

_Everybody scream your heart out!_

The doctor was taken aback. Danny screamed right up in his face, his eyes wild, screaming and shouting and crying hysterically.

Nurses came running in, wondering what on earth was happening. Danny stared at them, still screaming, and started shouting at them. He cried freely once more, crying for Sam; crying for her family; crying for her life; crying for himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sam could _die, _and it was all his fault. He couldn't handle it. He screamed even louder.

"_Save her_!" he screeched, pointing at her. "_Save her or god help me; I'm going to attack all of you_!"

A nurse tried to put a hand on Danny's shoulder, but Danny flung his arm forward and slapped it away. "Calm down, Mr. Fenton!" one of the nurses' hollered. "We're trying to help Miss. Manson! But we won't be able to help her if you keep screaming!"

"_I DON'T CARE_!" Danny roared. "I don't care anymore! Nothing matters without Sam! If you can't save her, I'll kill myself, I swear I will!"

It was _his_ fault she was sick. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault.

Sam's life was almost gone, and he was the one that had taken it away. Danny fell to the ground, on his haunches, and screamed to the ceiling.

He couldn't live without Sam! Someone had to help Sam! Why were the nurses and the doctor staring at him as if he was going completely crazy? Why weren't they operating on Sam? Sam was the main problem, not him! Someone needed to help Sam. _He couldn't live without her_!

_Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops_

The nurses, without warning, grabbed Danny from his armpits and hoisted him

forward. He turned his head and screamed into each of their faces. "_Save Sam_! _You can't help me until you've saved Sam_!"

"Okay, Mr. Fenton, just stop screaming!" one of them screamed. Danny blinked, and closed his mouth, the outrageous scream dying as soon as it closed. The nurses looked relived that he had stopped screaming.

"Mr. Fenton, I think we should take you home, now—" the other began, but, much to their dismay, Danny began to scream once more.

"No, don't you dare send me home!" he snarled. "I'm staying with Sam until she wakes up! Nothing you can do will stop me from staying with Sam! Don't even try—I'll find a way back in, just you watch! I swear I will! On my life!"

"How do you suppose you'll do that?" a nurse snapped, unable to keep her cool composure with a teenager screaming right in her ear. "We have the highest security in Amity Park on our side!"

Danny's lip curled into a leer. "Don't doubt me. I'll find a way in. I swear I will." He said that lowly, but the three nurses and the doctor stared at each other dismally. They could hear the pure menace and the solemn promise in his words, and knew that he was not lying. They sighed and the doctor nodded to the nurses who had the grappling hold on him to let him down.

The dropped him, and Danny rubbed his armpits angrily. "Don't kick me out," he growled. "You'll regret it."

Then, boldly, he shoved the nurses and the doctor out the door and locked it. The doctor pounded against it, after a few moments of shock, but Danny had already left the door and was sitting in front of Sam.

"I won't leave you," he swore. He held her hand once more and stared into her face. "I promise I won't. I'll make sure you get better…"

_Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found_

Danny's fingers involuntarily searched her wrist for a vein. He placed his fingers

against it, and felt the weak throb. It made him choke sadly.

He, of course, knew that he was going to be kicked out for locking the door. They were going to find the key and they were going to come bursting in with security, and he would have to come through the ceiling or something along those lines.

But then, just as Danny was beginning to think rationally, a dull noise filled the room. Danny's eyes immediately flicked to the monitor, and saw with real fear in his own heart, that her heart beat was no more.

Eyes growing wide, Danny hopped up and opened the door of the hospital room. "She's stopped breathing!" he screamed desperately. But he hadn't needed to inform the doctors; they were already rushing into the room, shoving him aside, two by two. One group held a huge cart. Danny gulped and stood in the corner of the room, eyes wide with despair.

She was dying. She was dying. How could she be dying!? Danny screamed inwardly, unable to scream outwardly. He couldn't disrupt the doctors. There was still a chance of bringing her back. There was still a chance…a chance…

"Clear!" one of the doctors hollered. Sam's body leaped into the air, as did her heart beat, but her body remained lifeless after the initial jump. "Clear!" the doctor shouted again. But Sam could not be revived.

After what seemed like hours, the doctors turned somberly to Danny. "We're sorry," one of them said. "We tried our best."

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out!  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out!_

Danny stared at each one of them. They stared back at him.

Danny screamed.


End file.
